The Theory: Blood of Heaven Tropes/Funny
One of Nicole’s alternate costumes is her Bikini, it leads to some hilarious moments, with some characters pleading for her to put on clothes or blushing madly. Michael McNamara: “Mrs. Jennings, I have abilities powered by 98 human souls and can use the powers of Gods for myself, now will you please put on some fucking clothes!” Toshio: “” (Translation: Jennings-sama, Please just put on some clothes) Joseph McNamara: “Mrs Jennings!, you can’t go fighting in that!” Cuong: “Hahahahahahaha!” * Partnering the GBS higher ups or villains with the more notable TT10 soldiers and protagonists, none of them seem to happy about it, such as Giuseppe with Reicheru. Giuseppe: “Ugh.....” Reicheru: “Fottiti, stronzo.” (Translation: Fuck you, asshole) ** Or Satoko Samo with Stacie Todaro, who swear at eachother Satoko: “” (Translation: Awww, fuck you) ** Marshall Todaro with Michael McNamara, Michael still refers him as a “loyalist” Michael: “After this, you loyalist fucktard, I’m gonna cut yer balls off!” * The dismayed reactions of everyone when partnered with Tómas MacSherry, especially Irish members. ** Michael McNamara tells him to ”get the fuck out of his sight before he unleashes the spirits of Sionnaigh Tine on him” ** Ailin compares him to cowshit ** Saoirse says that wouldn’t “fuck him” ** Liam says he looks like bird crap. ** Mairead says she will hurt him. ** Jane will shout “GO TO HELL!” * Everyone’s winning quotes against Samuel. Reicheru: “You fucking male otter fucker!” Michael: “Not even my three year old descendant could be as shit as so badly.” Saoirse (with Joseph): “That guy sucks at this, Don’t you agree mo dheartháir?” Joseph (with Saoirse): “Yeah, He does, doesn’t he mo dheirfiúr?” * You can play as Ri Dae-Jung in his Girl Scout disguise, it leads to hilarious results, most of it is directed at the short skirt and the underwear’s poor attempt at hiding the bulge. Dennis: “I can see your bollocks through that!” Michael: “No.....It’s nothing....let’s.....go....” Michael (winning with Ri Dae-Jung): “I’m sorry! Hahahahahahahaha! I can see your dick through that!” Cuong: “Dude, Wear better fucking underwear man! I can see your dick through that! ** Marie is clearly flustered at her Another male counterpart. Marie: “Um........Ri.........I can see your boy bits through that.............” ** Another Larry is bemused at his attempt. Another Larry: “You beat up your Normal counterpart, you watch horror films, and you crossdress, put better underwear on.” Reicheru: “Ri Dae-Jung, If you’re gonna crossdress, Do it better the next time!” * Putting Michael McNamara up against any tall character, seeing a 5’4 skinny Irish man take someone twice his size is hilarious. *Everyone’s quotes with Rosario Amor **If she is partnered up with Michael McNamara, she admits that he has a “handsome face”, Michael is creeped out by this, he even insults her when blind in hot weather. Rosario: “Mi amor, I admit, you have a handsome face for a man in your 40’s, what’s your secret?” Michael: “” (Translation: Stay away from me) ** Becomes even more hilarious when playing as blind!Michael. Rosario: “Mi amor, I admit, you have a handsome face for a man in your 40’s.” Michael: “You’re lucky I can’t even see a thing, So I don’t have to see your damn face, You disgust me.” ** Saoirse goes into overprotective big sister mode. Saoirse: “You touch Joseph, I’ll kill you.” ** With Longwei Hsiao Longwei: “You’re not a bisexual, you’re a fucking thot and I mean the crap kind.” ** Jiayi Chao threatens to feed her to Lei Jiayi: “You come close, You Lei’s food.” ** Referring to the above, Lei has a special animation with Rosario out of all characters if both are on opposite teams, Lei begins to flirt before biting her Lei: “Heh.” * Everyone forgetting the disability with Sang Mi-Yung, She’s so used to this her opening animation is her pointing where her mutilated ear is and singing “I’m deaf” in ASL, Her voice actress is a deaf woman. Sang Mi-Yung: (signing while mouthing) ”Say that again one more time?” Category:List of Tropes